


Early Birthday Present

by EntityLvr



Category: Naruto
Genre: Complete, Cute, Fluff, Gen, No Sex, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntityLvr/pseuds/EntityLvr
Summary: Sasuke is about to turn 12 and Itachi has decided to give his precious otouto his present early.





	Early Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random cute story

Sasuke just stared at the colorfully wrapped box on the counter. "Um Itachi? What's this?"

The elder smirked. "It's a present."

Sasuke huffed. "I know that! But why are you giving me a present? My birthday isn't for another few weeks.”

Itachi gently took Sasuke's chin in his hands and looked him in the eyes. "Do I actually need a reason to give my precious otouto a gift?"

Sasuke blushed momentarily before pulling out of the older Uchiha's grasp. "N-No, but I still don't understand why-"

He was interrupted when Itachi poked him in the head. "Forgive me Sasuke, but you think too much."

Sasuke rubbed his forehead and tried to look serious. "You always do that."

"Do what?" Itachi almost laughed at the young raven's clear frustration.

"You know very well what I mean! You always do stuff like poking me to shut me up." Sasuke was now glaring at him. But unfortunately his extreme cuteness lessened the glare to look more like a pout.

"I guess I'll have to try harder at it since it doesn't seem to be working." Itachi's eyes danced mischievously and Sasuke huffed before walking over to the still wrapped box.

"What is it?" he said as he shook it slightly.

Itachi chuckled. "Well, you have to open it to find out."

Sasuke grinned and tore at the wrapping. He opened the box and looked excitedly at its contents. His eyes leapt to his brother's face, joy shining in the onyx orbs.

Itachi smiled warmly, "Do you like them?"

Small hands reached into the box and pulled out five shuriken and two kunai. There was really nothing special about the shuriken but the kunai were definitely something different. For one thing they were brand new and reflected light off their shiny surfaces. But what really had Sasuke choked up was that each kunai had the Uchiha crest on it as well the initials S.U. Sasuke ran over and almost knocked his brother to ground, tears shining in his eyes. "I love them aniki! Can we go try them out now! Please!"

Itachi laughed and told him to go put on his shoes and wait for him behind the house. Sasuke happily grabbed his present and ran outside to wait for the older raven. Itachi shook his head at the enthusiasm of little kids before joining the excited preteen outside


End file.
